Vampires aren't supposed to love demon hunters
by ChocolateVulcan
Summary: Dante has a hard job. he has to rid a town of all the demons. just when he thinks he's done more pop up. it dosen't help mutch that his host are Vampires and that he is falling in love with one of them.
1. The Client

Milly: HI! well this is my story. it's based on the devil may cry anime(not the game). i never played the game but i hear it's good.well this is my first story so be nice people when you review.

daisuke :i don't see why i'm in hear. i don't even belong to the anime and i look nothing like i do in digimon!

Milly: i'm only borrowing your name and plus you don't see Iruka complaining.

Dai: that's cause all he has to do is the disclaimer.

Iruka: to save you all from daisuke, Milly dose not own devil may cry, naruto ,or digimon. they are just simply stated in here.she also dose not own the charicters some other people do.

Milly: well i hope you like it.

Daisuke: i don't.

Dante: i have to be paired with a guy? i thought you said it was going to be a girl.

Milly: to the story!

Dante: wait-

Chpt.1

The Client

He sighed as he climbed up he hill to get to the house of his new client. "Why the heck dose he have to live on a hill!" just then Morrison drived up, "Wanna ride?" he said this smiling at him. "bout time you got here Morrison." he climbed into the car only to find Patty in his seat. "get in the back Dante-San. you went on ahead of us so i get to ride in the front." she stuck her tongue out a him. he gave her a cold look and climbed in the back. "so who is our client anyway?"

"our client's name is Motimiya,Alucard," Morrison said this in a kinda of dream like state"he is frickin rich.". Dante showed little interest in the fact. "what's my job?" he didn't care wether or not the guy was rich he just wanted to get done with his job and get home. "well he really didn't say." Dante looked annoyed,"you accepted a job and you don't even know what the job is?" Morrison looked back at him for a second. "Dose it really matter? What counts is that your gong to get payed alot."

they soon reached he top of the hill. a man with long white hair was standing outside along with another man with long black hair. as they stepped out of the car the guy with white hair smiled,"welcome my friends. I am Alucard and this is my brother Daisuke. Please come in and i'll tell you your job." Daisuke turned to his brother," Nee-San i have to go. i'm sorry we did not get to spend alot of time together. i hope we will see each other this afternoon." with that he walked past the three and got into another car.

Dante and the others followed Alucard into his house. people came to take their coats but Dante woudn't remove his and just walked right by the maid, they took a seat in the living room. "Well now to business. I called you up here because my town is having a demon problem. me and my brother have tried to get rid of them all but more just seem to keep coming." "so what do you want me to do about it?" Dante had a good guess as to what he was supposed to do he just wanted to make sure. "I want you to kill them, all of them. in the meantime you and your friends shall be staying here with me and my brother. i hope you are confertable staying here." Dante opened his mouth to speak but Morrison cut him off,"We'll be glad to stay here."

Three Hours Latter

Daisuke cam bursting int the house. "Alucard!" Daisuke's voice was filled with anger. "Alucard! Get down here now!" Alucard came casually strolling down the stairs. "What it is Daisuke I'm trying to read." "What is the meaning of this!" Daisuke waved a news paper in front of Alucard's face. "The meaning of what?" "This!"he pointed to a headline that read 'vampire attacks inocent villagers' Alucard took the paper out of Daisuke's hands and read it. "Hm it seems as if i made the paper. i shall go tomorrow to fix this. now do't be so loud our guest ma be disturbed by it." daisuke looked at him with disbelief,"You invited hem to stay here? Are you nuts, what if they find out were vampires?" daisuke was now whispering "Don't worry so much Daisuke they don't know and they won't find out unless one of us tells them." "or one of our servants tell them. Alucard you need to think more." Dante decided to enter the room a that time. "i'm sorry Dante-San did we disturb you?" Dante Quickly looked Daisuke over before answering,"no not really. i was planning on getting up anyway" "sense your home Daisuke why don't you show Dante-San around the place." Daisuke nodded his head. "Alright, please do follow me Dante-San."

Daisuke showed Dante around the house. Dante didn't ask any questions for he wasn't interested in the house he was interested in that what he had herd from Daisuke and his brother. when the got to the garden Daisuke stopped and sat on a bridge going over a small pond. the garden had an assortment of flowers. there was every kind of flower from lilies to roses. there were cherry blossom trees and apple trees as well. the garden was cut off into six sections ,the pond as in the middle of it. the bridge that went over the pond went in six different ways all to the different sections.

"ah it's so quiet here. i love how peaceful it is. please do sit down Dante-San." Dante walked over to take a seat next to Daisuke. "i have a question for you, Daisuke." "what is it Dante-San?" "well i over heard you conversation with you brother and was wandering dose your town know your vampires?" Daisuke looked at him in surprise,".ah well no they don't and you had no right to listen in on the conversation. anyway Dante-San-," "call me Dante." "well Dante it's just about time for dinner." Dante stood and Daisuke soon followed. "lead the way. your the one who lives here."

End 'O' Chapter

Milly: i hope you people like it so far. Warning latter on in the chapters there may be lemon. oh and this is a yaoi no likely no ready. but it's a good yaoi.

Daisuke: What the heck I'm all out of charicter and Morrison and Patty hardley talked that whole entire chapter!

Milly: i don't like them as much as Dante And You

Dante: why the heck am i pared with a guy?

Milly: Cause i feel like torturing you. take it away Iruka!

Iruka: well this chapter has now come to an end plese review and tell milly how she can improve it. i do hope you like the story so far.


	2. fixed it! So many demons, So little time

thank you to the person who pionted ommtin out in this chapter! ibow down to you all mighty reviewer!

Milly: HI! welcome back!i only got one review for the las chappy sorta sad really. any way thanks to the person(not saying name in case the wish me not to) for the advice. oh and if you wish me to write a second chap. i need 3 reviews! no more-no less!

daisuke : you won't even get one probably.

Milly: Shut up you!

Dai: no.

Iruka:fighting in back ground well lemme say this. disclaimer : Milly dose not own any of the anime that my be mentioned in this story no matter how bad she wants to! god will you two stop! I'M TRYING TO DO MY JOB!

Milly: Gomen!

Daisuke: Gomen!

Dante: ha ha you guys got yelled at by iruka!

Milly: do you want me to make you a sissy?

Dante: NO!

Milly: then shut it! k now to the story!

Iruka: please do enjoy i!

* * *

Chapt.2.

So many demons ,So little time.

Dante walked along the streets. It was Three in the moaning and the demons wouldn't stop coming. "Damn it! why the heck is there so many!" he soon ran out of bullets and had to use his sword. all of the sudden a huge, black, flying thingy-

Dante: hold it! Milly: do you mind! Dante: i'm not going to allow you to start off with that bad of a begging ad may i point out Milly can't spell worth shit OK. Milly: would you like me to change it? Dante: yes! And don't us tingy this time! Milly: fine! here's the good beginning -

* * *

Chpt.2,

So many demons, So little time

Dante walked down the dark and life-less alley way. it was only 10:PM and so far no demons had shown up. "I thought there was supposed to be a lot of em. guess they're hiding." all of the sudden a huge white figure popped out from behind him.

"hello my friend." the demon spoke this with a melancholy voice. Dante just picked up his gun and pointed it at the demon. "ah so you plan on shooting me? i can't let that happen!" the demon lunged forward and Dante shot him right between the eyes, "idiot." all of the sudden he started regenerating. The demon stood up and split into two. "i told you i can't allow you to kill me just yet." Dante started shooting again. the demon just kept regenerating and splitting. "The more you shoot the more i grow." "damn! can't you just dye!" All of the sudden(1) a blacked wing figure landed in front of Dante. "if you wish to kill them, you must drink the blood." the winged creature looked back at Dante. Daisuke smiled at him."seance you already know i found that i should be able to help you a little. Daisuke turned back to look at the demon(s/2) "you really don't know when to die do you?" "I will not allow myself to die until i kill you!" Daisuke look cunfused/suprissed, "That's a first. What did i do to to you?" the demon looked at Daisuke as if he was he was stupid, "You know what you did! don't try an lie!" daisuke just looked at him clueless,"I see that you do not wish to tell me what i did so i'l just kill you now. Daisuke muttered a something that Dante couldn't't quit catch. A huge black sword came out of the ground and into daisuke's awaiting hand.

Daisuke ran through the group cutting off the demon'(s')s head(s). the demons fell to the floor. the ground was soon covered in a pool of blood. Daisuke left one demon alive. he walked over o, the demon seemed to be in a trace of some sort he reached up and moved the head so he could bite the neck. Dante heard the demon groan in pain, then yell sharply . the demon soon went limp and Daisuke pulled away. Loud groans came up from all over the city. "Sorry you had to see that," another loud groan. "it looks like our job has just begun."

Daisuke jumped up and his wings came out. he flew up high so he could see how many there were. "Damn. Sounds like were gonna be busy." Dante said this just as Daisuke took off. "Good luck Dante-San! I shall see you back at the house." "Same to you!"

* * *

3:00AM

Daisuke slowly made his way upstairs. he heard the door open and close behind him again and figured Dante had come back. he turned around when he heard foot-steps on the stair way. "Welcome back Dante-San" Dante had a look on is face that said 'Leave me alone' so when Daisuke didn't get an answer he just continued is way up to his bedroom. Dante reached hi room and there was a note on it. it rad: _Gomen Dante-san you will have to stay with Daisuke. Our parents are coming over and wish to use this room. Your stuff is already in his room. Sorry I did not tell you this at dinner. Please do not get angry with me.-Alucard. _"Damn."

Dante walked into Daisuke's room to find him at the window sill "Your brother left a note that said i was to stay with you till my job is done or your parents leave..." Daisuke nodded his head, "Ah the stars are beautiful tonight, as they are every night." Dante walked over to look at them as well, "I'm not to much of a star gazer. Plus there are still alot of demons out there. How can you be so calm about it?" "Well Dante-San, I know that one day my town will eventually be rid of the demons. Alucard says there is no hope for that."

"I'm Starting to believe him. There are thousands no millions of them out there There is no way you are going to get rid of them all." Daisuke looked at him with a optimistic look,"That's what you think." "Any-way where do i sleep?" Dante just wanted to lay down and relax before Patty came in to wake him up in the morning. "I don't care. I just sleep on the window-sill. You can use the bed, or the couch which-ever you prefer." Dante chose the couch, seeing as it was the farthest from the window sill. as Dante was just about to fall asleep he heard a soft singing. he opened his eyes to see Daisuke singing a sweet, yet sad song,

"(3)Heaven's not enough,if when you get there it's just another blue...and heavens not enough you've, you think you found it and it loses you.

you thought of all there is but not enough and it loses you in a cloud

there almost everything is nothing that it seems, where you see the things only you want to see

i'd fly away to a higher plan to say the words i resist to float away to sigh to Breathe...forget

and heavens not enough if when i'm there i don't remember you, and heaven dose enough you think you know it, and it uses you

i saw so many things always a dream it loses me in a cloud

cause i couldn't' cry cause i turned away couldn't't see the score couldn't't feel the pain of leaving yesterday far behind in another life in another dream by a different name gave it all away for a memory and a quiet lie and i felt the face of a cold tonight still dot know the score but i know the pain of leaving everything really far behind and i i could cry and if i could live with the truth i did then take me there heaven goodbye..."

Daisuke finished and Dante looked at him wanting to hold onto him. he sighed, and just turned over to face the wall. "night Dante-San." Daisuke's voice wasn't filled with any kind of sadness that his song might of hinted. "Hn." Daisuke smiled '_i guess he'll always be like that.'_ Daisuke turned his attention back to the stars and soon fell asleep.

End 'O' Chapter 

* * *

(1)lol sorry couldn't't help myself. i felt like repeating it.

(2) truly it's one demon split into many parts but if you wish for it to be more then one there you go.

(3) the song is 'Heaven's not enough' by: Yoko Kanno Sung by: Steve Conte.

* * *

Milly: well I'm not sure on weather or not this one is shorter then the first one. if it is me sorry. any way i need three reviews on this chappy s i can make the net one and it has t be there different peoples who do.

Daisuke: still don't think you'll get any.

Milly: shut up Daisuke

Daisuke: nah don't feel like it.

Dante: Stop i yo two your acting like idiots.

Milly: Watch it mister!

Iruka: .To save Dante form Milly, please do send in a review Milly would love to continue the story oh and you also get to vote, but you must have a comment on the story along with your vote. What you are voting on is who get to join us down here: Sasuke(naruto), Bobobo(bobobo-bobo-bobo), Kakashi(naruto), Yamato/Mat(digimon), Takeru/T.K.(digimon), or Master Chief(Halo). choose and be happy!

Milly: that's all for now bye me homies piece out!

Dante: never again Milly,never again.

Everybody: bye!


	3. An afternon in town fixed mostly

thank you to me reviewers who proved daisuke wrong!

Milly: ha ha ha! you were wrong i was right ha ha!

daisuke : poute

Milly:XP

Dai: Iruka! Milly's being mean!

Iruka: Milly be nice! and Daisuke next time tell Dante! Cause idc! and Milly dose not own Devil May Cry or any other anime/manga mentioned in here. we our now on chapter 3. i shall allow the others to tell you what it is about.

Milly: right first of the title is: An Afternoon In Town!

Daisuke: It is idk... interesting

Dante: it's basically well I can't tell you!

Milly: we can only give you the title sorry guys!

Dante: yes we are sorry.

Dai: i'm even sorry. but now you have to read it.

Milly: yes read and enjoy!

Iruka: I would like to say a big thank you to: Lives-In-Fantasy gomen if i spelled your name wrong. I wish to thank you for your great reviews! now to the story!

* * *

Chpt. 3

An Afternoon In Town

Patty jumped up and down on the couch in Daisuke's room. "Get up Dante!" Date moaned and rolled over. "Allow me to try Patty." Morrison bent over and blew in Dante's ear. Dante didn't Even stir. "hmm. I have an idea!" Daisuke walked over bent down and poked Dante on the forward and said, "If you don't get up then we won't be able to go to ton." "And I care why? " "Cause it will make me and Patty sad and I don't want to be stuck with a grumpy 12 year old (1) all day." Dante rolled over to look Daisuke in the eyes, "Yet i still ask why i would care." Daisuke's eyes filled with sadness, "So you wouldn't care if we got hurt? you woudn't care if demon just came out and killed us all? Wow your meaner then i thought." Daisuke's eyes went from sad to mad at that last comment. He turned away from Dante and whispered something to Patty. She giggled at it.then all of the sudden she went cold, " I just realized how mean and cruel Dante can be I mean to not even care if we got killed is just so harsh." Patty looked at Dante with angry eyes. Daisuke turned back around, "Well to solve that problem we won't go to town today. We'll just have to wait till Dante wants to go."

Ah but he'll never want to go!" Daisuke suddenly went into thinking moad."what if i were to promise to pay him for comming with us." Morrison them came in "how much?" "Ah, at least 1 grand." Dante immediately sat up. " I'll go but i don't want any money. For payment just buy me lunch." Daisuke smiled, "Deal! now everyone out to the car!"

* * *

In Town! Oh Yeah!

"Wow it's so pretty!" Patty yelled this with excitement. Daisuke smiled at this. "Do you wish to go to the dress shop?" "Hai!" "It's right down the street the third store down." Patty ran off to th store, "Hey wait for us!" Morrison yelled at her. Daisuke laughed at how excited Patty was. "Remind me why i came out here?" "You came out here Dante, because Daisuke promised you lunch." "All we have been doing is hopping around all day. Also we're being followed by fan girls." Daisuke looked back and saw at lest 12 girl following them. They had dreamy looks on there faces. "eh they always follow me around. you get used to after while."

"When is lunch?" "If we get Patty to leave the store we can go and find a place for lunch." "Patty get you ass out hear!" patty stuck her head out of the shop, "What do you want?" "Lunch but your holding us up." she stuck her tongue out at Dante, "Fine lemme put this dress back." with that Patty disappeared back into the store. five minutes latter she re-appeared. "What took you so long? " "The Lady kept trying to sell me the dress."

"Well shall we go get lunch?" "yes!" Dante and Patty said at the same time making Morrison and Daisuke chuckle. Dante put on a miserable face and followed as Daisuke lead them to an Italian store. "Welcome to Luigi's!," the waitress said with a happy smile,"Please allow me to show you to your table Daisuke-Sama!" "Ah, please do." the waitress showed them to a table out in the back garden. Three other people were in the back only they were at a different table. as soon as they saw Daisuke they started whispering.

Daisuke turned and waved at them and the girls almost fainted. "Your quiet populaur no?" Morrison said this and chuckled a little. the waitress took there drink orders and left them to think of what they wanted for lunch. "Hm, Daisuke-chan?" "What is it Patty?" "What do you think i should get, it all sound so good!" "How bout i just order a large pizza.That way we can all just have the same thing and so nobody has to choose." "it's fine with me..." "Fine with me Daisuke." "I'm ok with it!" So when the Waitress came back Daisuke ordererd two lrge pizzas one with cheese and the other with peperoni.

"So Daisuke-chan, how old are you?" "well Patty i'm 22." "Your the same age as Dante" Daisuke looked at dante really quick, "Really he looks more like he's 34." Dante sent Daisuke his best 'go die' stare. "I'm only kidding Dante -San" "Hmph." Morrison laughed, "I never thought you would be one of the types who are senstive about there age!" he laughed so hard he almost fell out of his seat, "Shut it Morrison!" "Ah, please stop fighting. How about we all go to the park after were done eating? It shoud calm you all down." Everyone agreed, so after they ate there dilicuos pizza and Daiske payed they went to the park.

In the middle of the park there was a beautiful fountain. it had two angels supporting , what looked like, a vampire. On the plac it read _'He was supported by angels as god took away his powers. God sealed them away and hid his body in a tomb. Dracula, our father- our saviur, died in the hands of angels. it is said that he is waiting for the son of sparta to come and set him free, so that he may once again conquare the world.'_

Dante went over to read it. His faces howed no emotion but inside he was curious, why he didn't know. "Who is Dracula?" Daisuke looked at hims suprise, "Dracula is the father of all vampires and the creator of this town. he was a friend of Sparta. It was said that he was the first to conqure the world and the only one.He had amazing power that he soon lost control of. He bcame evil and started destroying towns who desobyed him and killng inocent people. God came and said enough, he took away Dracula's powers and sealed them away. the only flaw with that is that Sparta made it so that his son would be the one who could open it in times of great need. Sparta belived that Dracula would be able to over peower his dark side and become good again.

"he belved that Dracula would come agin and save the world in thier time of need. why he trusted Dracula is a mystery to me.Dracula is bound to just lose control again, and once he's out of his tomb and freed from his seal, he will just try to take over the world again." "The usual case no?" Morrison said this dully as if it happened to many times.

"there are to many physcos in this world." patty smiled as she said this. "Well Dante-Chan, Patty-Chan, Morrison-san shall we go home it's getting late and Alucard wnts us back in time to have dinner with my parents."

* * *

Milly: well peoples its been fun. My idea went blank near the end of this chapter so i just finished it of with something simple. i know my chapters are short but hey it's my first fan-fic so when you review be nice!

Dante: If youwant to see me kissingDaisuke you must reveiw!

Daisuke: What we kiss!

Dante: Yes...

Daisuke: Milly why?!?

Milly: cause i'm a yaoi fangil and i can make you. now to iruka!

Iruka: hello. well we have now come to an end of the chapter. we wish for you to review for if you don't she won't start writing the next chapter. now the of reviews neeed this time is 3.i kno same as last time.

Milly: thank you iruka now in the last chapter i did something close to somthing tha happened in FMA. i need to know what i put, what it's close to and what episode it's from.

Iruka: wll this is goodbye for now anyway.

Everyone:BYE!!!!

(take note that i didn't feel ike using spell check so don't bie my head off if i spelled omethings wrong tell me ow to spell it rigt in a nice way. thank ou)


	4. dinner with the parents

thank you to me reviewers. note the dinner isn't to deatailed and you'll learn why later on ok?

Milly: well we made it this far and so far no romance, sorry bout that.

Daisuke: i'm glad there hasn't been any yet.

Dante: i hear there is going to be romance in this chapter.

Daisuke: What!?!?!?!?!

Dante: no need to be so shocked.

Daisuke; how are you able to be so calm?

Date: well i am able to be calm because I-

Iruka: Milly dose not own any anime mentioned in here. if she did Devil May Cry would be different along with naruto and digimon. his is the fourth chapter. please do enjoy it.

Dante did you have to cut me off?

Iruka: yes i was saving you from total embarrassment.

Dante: ...

Milly: stop talking its time to start! and i promise there will be a kiss in this chapter!

Everyone else: HAI!

* * *

Chpt.4

Dinner With The Parents

when the gang got home it was round 6:30.Alucard was standing outside the door. "Daisuke they will be here any moment! Hurry up!" "Hai." Daisuke climbed the 15 stairs to his porch and stood next to Alucard. "Dante -San please wait out here with us. Our parents wish to meet you. Also you look better next to Daisuke then i do." Daisuke blushed and turned away from Dante hoping he didn't see. But unfortunately he did

'Did he just blush? he dosen't seem like the kind who would. then again, he is shy,kind and sweet so i guess his personality fits it. but if you look at his look, long black hair,slim body most probably soft skin, gorgeous golden eyes with a tint of blue to them, he's quite beautiful. wait what did i just think! did i just call Daisuke beautiful! where the heck did that come from!' "Dante-San are you ok?" "Hm?" Daisuke looked concerned,"I asked if you were ok, you were sorta acting weird" "Ah, i was just thinking about something." Daisuke opened his mouth to ask what but was cut off the the loud roar of a black, shiney, hummer. "looks like mom is here. i wonder if she allowed dad in the hummer." Daisuke laughed a at this,"probably not. you know how much she loves that thing Alucard." "Yes and it scare me." Daisuke chuckled again 'Ah Daisuke's cute when he laughs. AH! I'm doing it again!' out of the car stepped out a beautiful woman. She had long black hair,was waring a long red dress, her hair was tied back into a bun. "Ah welcome mother! this is our friend Dante." Alucard pointed to Dante and smiled. "Inside are our other friends, Patty and Morrison. They are sorry that they could not be out here to greet you but they wished to help make dinner." "Ah, arigatou sweet heart." Alucard smiled at her."I suppose you want to help with Christmas decoration later." She smiled big and you couldn't help but smile along unless your Dante. the trio went inside, thy walked into the elegant yet simple dining room.The chairs ere soberly hand crafted as well as the table Two chandeliers hung above the table giving off a warm and welcoming glow.

"So mother where is father?" "Oh he could't come Daisuke. he has a terrible cold and i didn't want him throwing up all over the Hummer so i left him behind" Morrison laughed, "Sounds like something Dante would do." everyone laughed, not Dante though, at this, why, who knows maybe they just felt like it how the heck should i know why they did!AHHHHHHH! (Mental break down from stress. setting in back up narrator) right back to the story!

Dante was silent most of the dinner and the only time he talked was when he was asked a question, "So Dante-San, what is your job?" "I'm a Demon hunter miss." "Please call me Shela. were all friends here no?" Dante nodded. " Please do excuse me i am tired and wish to go to bed." "I'll come with you Dante-San." Dante nodded as to understand why. they both needed to sleep before they start there job.

"so Dante-San what were you think of earlier?" Dante thought for a couple seconds before answering, "Nothing that concerns you." 'what am i saying of course it concerned him that as all i was able to think of, all through dinner and even now.' Dante was lost in his thoughts once again.

'He must really like getting lost in his thoughts. It makes me wonder what he's thinking.' Daisuke looked at Dante intensely to try and figure it out, but he had no such luck.

'why is he looking at me like that? oh well i have an hour o sleep before i got to go.'

'Well i guess should go to bed.' "well we should get to sleep Dante-San." Dante just nodded his agreement. Dante went to the couch and Daisuke went to the window sill to look at the sky until he fell asleep. They both fell asleep quickly. they soon waked up an hour later and heard singing. "All I want for Christmas is you!" the voice singing it was bad, way out of tune, and could pop your eardrums if you listened long enough, "Sounds like mother is trying to sing again. We'll have to leave a different way." Dante looked around for a second , "How bout the window?" "can you jump from a 2 story high building and live?" "I don't know i haven't tried yet." "well lets find out." Dante smiled, "Now your talking." He went over to the window and pushed it open. He stepped onto the ledge and jumped out, "ah! I never thought e would actually o i!" Daisuke ran over to make sure ante was alright, "Well whatya know it works." Daisuke almost fell over out of shock. "Right my turn." He got onto the sill and two wings came out of his back. Te wings were almost angelic, the were pure black but had feathers instead of the traditional bat like wings.Daisuke jumped and fell slowly to the ground,"Now that's cheating Daisuke-Chan." "I never said you couldn't use wings."

"well shall we go?" Dante pulled out his gun, "Lets go kill some bitches." Daisuke chuckled, "If you wish."

* * *

Milly: well i need to think hard on action scenes ok. oh and there's going to be a filler chapter soon s watch out. it ill most likely be a one shot of some random pair. 

Dante: Review Milly dosen't care weather or not it's Anonymous just review for the love of Sparta review!

Daisuke: Lively no?

Iruka: h had twelve cops of coffee after the scene. he's hyped up.

Kakashi: You arn't going to mention me are you?

Iruka: i was hoping not to.

Kakashi: Ah! so rude!

Milly: Iruka be nice.and hi Kakashi! weal lets see, why did you win again? oh yeah this one girl wanted kakashi hear so Iruka and him could be together tell me what you think. Nows here's the kiss i promised!

Dante held Daisuke tight in is arms,"I love you Daisuke." Daisuke looked confused for a second. Then Dante leaned forward and kissed Daisuke passionately on the lips. he wanted to go farther but wasn't sure how Daisuke would re-act. Daisuke fortunately kissed bake even more ferociously then Dante. Dante licked Daisuke's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Daisuke: STOP!!!!!!

Dante: i was enjoying it. i'm sure the fans were too. right?

Fan Grils: AHHHHHHH MORE DAMN IT MORE!!!!

Milly: sorry girls i promised that if one of y chaacters ges way to unconfrtable we wouldn't continue the kiss sence sorry!


	5. filler what would've happen

well it's the week before Christmas and everyones saying:

Everyone: This Christmas is gonna be shitty.

Milly: well it won't be shitty for you guys but for me it will be. my Dad is getting drunk everyday so we have to set up a fake tree this year and i hate it.

Kakashi: poor Milly. Now Milly dose not

Iruka: own any of the

Daisuke: anime listed in her

Dante: Story they belong to some on else. who how the heck should we know.

Milly: anyway here is a good thing. This chapter is a Behind the scenes look at Vampires Aren't Supposed To Love Demon Hunters.

Dante: We, the characters, will be telling you what we think of Milly and sh will tell you what it takes to be under her rule in a Fan Fiction,

Daisuke: what our favorite parts were.

Alucard: we will also answer some question made for us from some of Milly's friends in an attempt to make this interesting

Dante: also look forward to...

Daisuke: what would've happened if we kissed in front of my mom

Morrison: also if you have an Questions please do feel free o ask and we will answer them in the next chapter.

Milly now that we have taken up so much space lets start!

* * *

First victim/Actor Daisuke!

Q: what was your favorite part in the story so far?

A: well my favorite part was when my mom came. i just thought the way she was expressed was funny somewhat any way.

Q: Do you like Dante?

A: Only as a friend yes.

Q: Do you wish that you were hotter then Dante?

A: i am hotter then Dante.

Q: Would you mine saying a line from a further chapter? and can it be one that involves you and Dante?

A: If i must.

you must

A: Right. "Dante, I can't i don't want to hurt you." Daisuke shut his eyes in pain. there now last question.

Q: Right our last question is Do you hate Milly?

A: At times yeah.

* * *

right net actor Alucard:

Q: Are you angry that you don't get as much screen time as the others?

A: No.

Q: why?

AI'm not because i will have a lot a screen time near the end when Milly really get into the plot o the story.

Q: what is the plot?

A: i can't tell you you'll'll just have to find out.

Q: can you'll quote a line from the future chapters?

A: sure. "I need your blood to free my true father."

Q: who is your true father?

A: you'll just have to wait and find out.

* * *

Next actor Dante:

Q: Do you'll like Daisuke?

A:at first I didn't now with everyday that passes by i learn to like him more and more.

Q: Wat was our favorite part of the story so far

A: hmm i would have to say the part where i'm thinking about Daisuke. Don't ask why!

Q: Do you like kissing Daisuke?

A: No comment.

Q: is it true that you hate Alucard?

A: no Alucard is a pretty cool guy.

Q: do you like yaoi?

A: I could care less for yaoi.

* * *

now those were the three most important characters. so here what it takes to be under my rule:

1. don't give me shit.

2. do as i tell you.

3. have to be good at acting.

4. must be dedicated.

5.reliable.

6. fun to work with.

that's all it takes. do you think you would be good under my rule?

* * *

what the characters think of Milly:

Daisuke; She's cool i guess. she knows how to have a fun time.

Dante: She's ok needs some anger management though.

Alucard: fun to work with.

Patty: yaoi fan girl like me!

Morrison: good with Yaoi stories but all her other stories suck.

Iruka: you can talk to her if you have a problem and she'll shut up and listen.

Kakashi: Try's to stay on everybody's good side i think

* * *

now for the people who helped me make this chapter:

Kakashi-Jack

Patty-Amber

Alucard-Amber

Dante- Jake

Morrison-john

Iruka-Melissa

Daisuke-Milly(me)

Milly-me

* * *

right nows here's what would've'e happened if Dante and Daisuke kissed in front of Daisuke's mom: (the following it rated m for mature.)

"Please excuse me i need to go to bed." Dante and Daisuke said this at the same time and stood up at the same tie.they turned to face each other, they were now caught between the chairs extremely close to each other. Morrison Looked around the two a Patty. He winked and she winked back. hey both pushed the two together. Dante and Daisuke's lips met. They were both surprised this and stayed together for a couple seconds before pulling apart. Dante felt a shiver go up his back and an evil stare bearing into his soul. He looked around to see what could be so evil. It was Daisuke's mom. She had a look on it that said 'You better lock your door tonight if you wish to live boy!' "Gomanasi Daisuke-San i must've tripped." "Tripped my ass." Daisuke's mom uttered this under her breath but Everyone herd her. Alucard, Patty, and Morrison started laughing there asses off. Dante bent low to Morrison's ear and whispered,"Try that again and i'll kill. And I'll make sure it's slow and painful for you."

Daisuke and Dante walked up to thier room in silence out of emberasment and not knowing what to say to the other. "Hey Daisuke." Daisuke opened the door to theroom and walked in, "What s it Dante-San?" i was wondering if you woul mind if i kissed you again." Dante walked in an closed the door behind them. He locked just in case she was around. Daisuke was silent for a while. "I guess it would be ok." Date Walked over to daiske and pulled him as close as possible. he lited u Daisuke's heed y the chin so he was looking Dante right in the eyes. Dante slowly moved is eaduntl his lips met Daiske's

TBC!!!!!!

* * *

Milly well i hope you liked this chapter. please do feel free to ask questions. i will finish the little thg i ot goig on up there but when who knows. maybe on christmas.

Kakashi: i Hope your Christmas is enjoyable

Daisuke: ah i'm s embarressed. i can't belive i have-

Dante: Shut up don't ruin it!

Iruka: yes Daisuke please do refreain from spoiling the story

Morrison and Patty: happy Holidays

Alucard: Have a Merry Frickin Christmas!


	6. i love you

Milly: aha i defeated the writers block! now take in my story!

Iruka: Milly wants to own all the anime in the world. but the world is scared to allow her to and so she owns none.

Daisuke: let just get through this chapter peacefully please.

Dante: you are embarrassed by this chapter no?

Kakashi i believe he is.

Dante: he shouldn't be we are getting paid about $50 an hour.

Daisuke: shut up. lets just get this one over with.

Milly: enjoy! oh and it's not longer then my average chapter sorry! or at least i think.

* * *

Dante dodged another attack from his white pursuer(no raciest comments damnit!). His pursuer would not giving up no matter how many times he shot the thing. The white demon threw another dagger which grazed daisuke's cheek slight. "that hurt. Allow m to re-turn the favor." Daisuke murmured a a word in an ancient language. A spear came out of the ground. Daisuke threw it straight into the head of the demon. It cried out in pain, it gave off a low mournful cry. "Don't think the bastard will die the easily." Daisuke nodded in agreement,"I don't either. I'll have to most likely stab him in the heart." "I agree get him while he's paralyzed. " Daisuke walked forward, he murmured another word and this time a pure silver sword came out of the ground. "By the power of Dracula himself i send you back from whence yo came." He got about two inches from his prey and inserted the blade bu before he could hit the heart the demon stuck his claws through his back and pushed Daisuke closer to him thinking he would get both to die then and there.

The moster fell on top of daisuke. "Shit! Daisuke!" Dante ran forward to see if his "friend" was ok. "Daisuke... " Daisuke was drinking the blod of the animal/demon/cracker(get it..ah forget you). "pull him off of me please." Dante pulled the demon off of daisuke and aw the the wounds on his back were fully healed. "Do you have to do that all the time?" "As long as there is a prey filled with blood near by then you can never kill a vampire."

"Well done my friends. You are so much fun to wach. to bad i have to kill you." The voice was dark nd cold. Dante all of the sudden felt an object hit him in the back and he pased out. When he woke p he was half way across from his original spot. It was still dark out . He looked around for daisuke. when he saw him his heart skipped a beat and he was filled with pure terror(no not like ah! terror more like worry.)

Daisuke was pinned up against a wall with a sword in each shoulder. "Daisuke!" he felt a tear go don his face. he rushed over to him. "Please be alright." h pulled out th swords and caught daisuke as he fell. "Dante?" "Yeah its me."

* * *

(Back at the mansion...)

"you weren't supposed to kill him idiot! And what worse you killed my brother as well!" Alucards fury could be felt through the house. "Hey at least i got the blood. " Drakana couldn't uderstand why his employer was so angry. "Witout his soul that's useless! now leave! i swear i will ill yu if yu eve set foot i this house agai with just bood in your hands." Alucards cold voice sent shvers up Drakana's pine, "Alright i get it i'll leave."

Drakana left. Alucard walked over to a coffin labbled._'Here lies Dracula wiating to be able to live once more. only to be revied with the blod and soul of Spartan's son. When he arises he shall rule all once more."_ Wasn't the greatist of provecies but it makes Alucards job alot easier. "For your sake and mine lord Dracula let us hope they are still alive."

* * *

_(Back with daisuke_...)

"Daisuke...:" daisuke was trembling. "Daisuke please just drink my blood" "I can't. i don't want to hurt you." Dante fet like crying(suprise the cold hearted foo dose have a oft spot.)Daisuke winced in pain. "Please. I don't want to see you die. I love you Daisuke." Daisuke's eyes got wide. He startd crying. Dante lowerd his neck to where Daisuke could reach it. Instict took over Daisuk and his fangs pierced Dante's neck. Dante winced a litte in pain. DAisuke drank for minute or two then pulled his fangs out. He licked the blood n dantes neck as wll as th wound so it would sto bleedig. Dante pulled away. He leaned down and kissed Daisuke on the lips. "Can you walk?" Daisuke nodded. Soon The two made there ay home Dante held Daisuke up. "Dante. bout what you said Earlier...I love you too.

* * *

Milly:I'm gnna leave it off on a cute ending this tme.

Daisuke: //// that was a dumb chapter i have to say.

Dante: Why is it that you hate me?

Daisuke; it's not that i's just that...

Dantepulls Disuke closer I love you. even if you don't love me i will always love you.

Daisuke: O///////O i l-l-love you too.

Milly and other random fangrils: KAWII!!!!!!!!

Iruka: cute.

Kakshi: to emotional. well that's i for now peole. please re-view and be happy. from all of us here in jackel of drakness production

Eveyone: bye and enjoy the res of the story when it comes!


	7. Characters improvise! Cheese monkeys!

the last ending was so cute it sickened me. so no more romance to the end!(maybe)

* * *

right we are on what chapter? CHAPTER 7! YAY! 

Kakashi: Milly's been sick a while so we sorta had to make this chapter up.

Iruka: this story will soon be over and then Milly can start her new story! oops did i say that?

Daisuke: yeah ya did.

Dante: Dai be nice.

Iruka: Milly dose not own any anime no matter how hard she tries.

Kakashi: you just pop in on random times don't ya?

Iruka: pretty much.

Dante: I'm not gonna say anything...oh and if you haven't noticed we don't have a script

Iruka: so what are we gonna do?

Kakashi: improvise.

* * *

Dante put Daisuke down on the bed and coverd him up. he looked at the clock on the wall. it read 4:00 dumbass. "i only have two hours to sleep, great." he looked back at daisuke. 'You better be healthy tomorrow, your so lucky i fell for you or you'de be dead by now.' He sighed and crwaled onto the couch to fal asleep. 2 Hours Later. "Dante-san wake up! I want to go into town again and Morrison said he take me if you came along! So get up Dante!!!" "stop yelling (groans) My head hurts bad enough and i don't need you making it worse." Patty frowend at me. "Are you coming or not?" Dante sat up '_you won't leave me alone if i don't.'_ he climbed out of bed and grabbed his coat, "Let's go." "yay!" patty ran out of there as fast a she could. Dante slowly emerged out of the room. 

"I was right patty would be able to get you out of bed. So are we ready to go?" patty nodded. Daisuke emerged out of the living room, "mind if I come?" Dante looked worried a moment, "You sure you'll be able to?" Daisuke looked at Dante as if to dare him to try and stop him. "I'll be fine Dante." He smiled and put his hand on Dante's shoulder. Patty and Morrison Stood ther and wonderd what had happend last night. Patty touged on Daisuke's sleeve, "If you two are done romantizizing then can we go?." Daisuke felt a faint blush graze his face. Dante just started walking towards the door. patty followed with morrison and daisuke close behind. They all climbed into the car and headed down to town. As soon as they got there patty jumped out and ran to a dress store. Dante started walking tworads the park, Daisuke followed, and Morrison went after patty.

Dante went to the lake that was there at sat underneath the tree, Daisuke came over and sat next to him. They both just sat there watching the clouds pass by over the lake. eventually Daisuke broke the silence, "hey Dante.' "What is it Daisuke?" "I was wondering... About what happend last night with the other vampire. i wonder why he wanted to kills us." Dante looked down at the ground remembering that night. "I want to know as well." all of the sudden a scream ripped through the air. it was so loud that Dante and Daisuke could hear it clearly. They both stood up and ran towards the noise. Morrison was lying on the street, "Dante! Help Patty!" Dante ran into the store to see a vampire run out the back, his wings out and an uncoincious Patty in his arms.

Dante could feel the fear of losing a friend swell in his stomach. He ran after the Vampire. He Followed it all the back to the mansion. "Now why would it come here?" He followed it farther as it enterd a secret passage. He enterd after the beast. as soon as he stepedon the marble stone a net fell on him. Him being smarter then most people when caught under a net, grabbed it and pulled it off of him. Just in time to for daggers were being thrown at him. He was able to doge all of them. the he hearedfoot steps and out of the darkness came A Cheese Monkey!!!!!! just kidding, out came Alucard. "Well done Drakana you actually got him to come, alive, this time." Drakana glared at Alucard for a seconed or two before saying.," are you gonna get him on the platform or what." Alucard just looked at him with pure hatred for a second or two before pointing at Dante and mummering something that mae Dante fall to the ground. Not out just paralized. "Right Drakana get him on the platform while i get the spell ready." Drakana dragged Dante to the platform. But before alucard could start saying the spell his little brother burst him and boydid he looked pissed.

"Alucard!!! Where is Dante and Patty?!?!" Alucard gave off the most evil smile, "Well little brother your beloved Dante here is about to be put on a cross and Patty is going to join him in hell." Daisuke looked suprised, "Why would you do this?"

* * *

Milly: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! you're way out of line and what with the cheese monkeys! Also i don't like how you guys improvised. 

Dante: well how are we supposed to do anything with out a script?

Daisuke: he's got a point there.

Milly: shut up.(sneezes) leave me alone I'm still sick.

Iruka: be nice guys.

Kakashi: can we start the real thing then?

Milly: nope we have to wait till next chapter now. i have to write a hole new script now. thanks to you guys.


	8. le last chapter!

Kakashi:well we be on the last chapter of this stupidly good story.

Iruka:Milly dose bot own any of the characters or anime that may been in this story. although she wishes she did because then sasuke would've never leaved naruto behind with out saying he loved him at least once.

Sasuke: that would be creepy. me and naruto are just friends, that's it.

Dante:you won't be in Milly's next story.

Iruka: ah your right, wait Milly never said what here next story was gonna be on.

Kakashi: i hope it's not a naruto yaoi story.

Iruka: same here

Sasuke: your not alone on that wish.

Iruka: so we ready to start

Kakashi:where's Milly

Iruka: busy but she gave me the scripts so ready here we go!

* * *

Daisuke's24" value"Daisie's, Disk's, Disuse's, Dusk's, Dasie's, Daisey's, Daisi's, Daisy's, Daisies, Disks, Duke's, Daises, Dike's, Discus's, Darsie's, Desk's, Disc's, Task's, Disuses, Disco's, Dislikes, Discus, Dikes, Discuss, Dukes, Discuses, Desks, Discs, Tasks, Disses, Disuse, Discos, Disguise" / eyes were wide open, "Why would you do this?:" Alucard gave off a sinister chuckle, "Why/ Because i am the one destined to revive our father, the great Dracula. But in order to do that i need your lovers blood and soul." Daisuke could feel tears come to his eyes, "What dose patty have to do with this then?! Why do you want to revive the most evil man ever known to earth!?! Why do you care about Dracula so much!?" Alucard sighed as tears came out of Daisuke's24" value"Daisie's, Disk's, Disuse's, Dusk's, Dasie's, Daisey's, Daisi's, Daisy's, Daisies, Disks, Duke's, Daises, Dike's, Discus's, Darsie's, Desk's, Disc's, Task's, Disuses, Disco's, Dislikes, Discus, Dikes, Discuss, Dukes, Discuses, Desks, Discs, Tasks, Disses, Disuse, Discos, Disguise" / eyes. "You ask to many questions now sit by and watch your loved one dye!" Alucard murmured a few words and Daisuke was slammed against the wall, "Alucard-Sama Dante is in place. if you wish to get this right i suggest you start the ceremony right now!" Alucard turned to walk away but he felt his legs buckle underneath him and he fell to the ground. Daisuke stood up after he ad hit the floor. His eyes filled with tears were pure white his wings were out and he had huge claws penetrating out from his hands. "Touch him and I'll kill you. slowly" 

Meanwhile on the cross, Dante opened his eyes and saw where he was. in the distance he saw Alucard fling Daisuke against the wall with out even touching him. Dracana realized Dante had woken and knew it would take only a few seconds before Dante would figure a way off. Dante watched as Dracana ran over to tell alucard.

He decided that it was time to get off of this cross and find patty. He reached into hes sleeve,mind you he is tied to a cross, with his hand and pulled out a knife. "I knew this would come in handy." he cut the ropes on his hands and fell down to the ground landing like a cat on his feet. he looked around and saw a glass case. In it was patty. He walked over and smashed the knife into the glass shattering it everywhere. he caught Patty as she fell to the ground. he set her off in a safe place before turning around to see Dracana standing behind him.

* * *

Daisuke dogged an attack from alucard and threw a dagger which in return hit one of Alucard's. . While Daisuke was summing up his sword Alucard threw a dagger unexpectedly sand hit daisuke in the shoulder Daisuke cried out with pain. Alucard took that moment to call on his sword. he ran towards Daisuke. Daisuke saw Alucard coming and finished summing the sword. Soon Daisuke and Alucard were in a heated battle both being inflicted with wounds fatal to humans. Daisuke was starting to get the advantage but Alucard just ended up putting him down again and again. Daisuke finally had enough and switched from defense to offense back to defense trying to confuse Alucard. Finally Daisuke was able to get alucard to back off so he could get a good blow at him. Alucard fell to the ground coughing up blood. 

"Heh, looks like you win. but i bet you don't have the strength to kill your own brother." Daisuke rose his sword and looked into his brother's eyes.he started shaking, "I can't" Daisuke lowered his sword, "Heh, i knew it."..."He might not be able to kill you but i sure as hell am!" they both turned to see a very pissed off Dante. He took his and cut off Alucards head. "What happened to Dracana?" Dante was silent for a moment, "Let's just say he didn't want to be here any more so he left seeing as his employer was most likely to die anyway." Dante started walking back to patty. He picked her up and when he returned to Daisuke he had gone back to his regular form. Dante walked up and leaned in to kiss Daisuke lightly and quickly on the lips. "Shall we go back now?" Daisuke nodded.Daisuke and Dante headed back to town where everyone was looking at them funny. They soon saw Morrison sitting on the back of an ambulence, his head in his hands.

"You know Morrison how can you drive us home if you just sit here on your ass all day. " Morrison looked up all of the sudden and was filled with joy"So your ready to go home are you?" Daisuke looked down at th ground sadness filled his eyes, "I guess this is goodbye." Dante gave patty to morrison and placed his hand on Daisuke's shoulder, "No. You're coming with us. I could never leave here with out you." Daisuke looked up in suprise, "But what of my mansion?" Morrison smiled,"Your parents are going to move in. They are going to watch over the town to in case you were wondering. Now shall we go get our stuff. I'm tired of this place."

* * *

They all put there belonging in the car and decided not to wake patty. Dante sat in the back with Daisuke resting his head on Dante's lap. Dante stroked Daisuke's hair slowly. He was finaly going back home but this time he was taking something precoius home with him. Dante sat there in the car recalling the first few steps he had taken just to get here now,

_he sighed as he climbed up the hill to get to the house of his new client..._

* * *

Dante:well there you have it it's all over now.

Daisuke: i'm really gonna miss this story.

Milly: i'm not you want to know why?

Sasuke: Whay?

Milly: Beacause i'm gonna make an even better yaoi story!

Kakashi: on wich anime?

Milly: naruto.

Iruka: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Daisuke: hahaha!

Milly: don't worry Iruka your not paired with anyone but sasuke is!

Sasuke: please not naruto.

Naruto: what you guys talking bout?

Milly: my new story!

Naruto: Damn it's me and sasuke right?

Daisuke yes it's your turn to be tourcherd by her directing skills!

Dante: pulls daisuke in for a kiss. "well i wish you guys luck. now come on Daisuke you need to relive me of a certain growing problem.

Daisuke: i'm looking forward to that latter peeps.

Milly bye people!!!!!!!!!! i hope you liked my story and can't wait for my naruto one. yaoi fangrils away!

Iruka, kakashi, sasuke: Help us! Crap the fan girls aare comming! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	9. no naruto story yet

changed mind on doing a naruto yaoi story instead it will be on Gintama. i have yet to see a story on a pair that i like though i

think most people don't think about it because there is no stories on them witch kinda pisses me off so here we go again with

some new story only it'll be gintama instead of naruto. i might do naruto latter.


End file.
